The Prince and the Pirate
by Sailor Xena
Summary: 10 years after Fate sent them their seperate ways, a dynamic duo must revive an old bond to save those that they love, and ask themselves the million dollar question: Why can Jack Sparrow never stay out of trouble? [WARNING: SPOILERS GALORE]
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: We don't like copycats.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Prince and the Pirate**

**Chapter One**

"And then what happened, Mother?"

"He threw his sword, and so strong was your father, it stuck in the wood firm enough for the pirate to stand on it!"

"So he wouldn't hang!"

"Precisely- but there were soldiers everywhere. There was no way to escape!" The little boy gasped. "But clever was your father- and this pirate. Your father ran up to the rope that was hanging the pirate and he cut it. The pirate cut his bonds using the sword still embedded in the wood. Together, with nothing but some rope, they fought their way out to the cliff. It was a dead end, though, and they were surrounded in seconds. Then, the soldiers' commander stepped forward, along with the governor and his daughter-"

"That's you, isn't it Mother?"

"Yes dear, now, with some clever words and telling of truths, your father was not going to be punished for helping the pirate, who got away, and your father would be able to marry his love."

"You!"

"Yes love."

"How did the pirate escape?" He knew his lines well.

"He dove off the cliff into the foamy sea." Elizabeth held up her left hand as if it were a platform, and then made a motion with her right as if it was diving off the left. "And there his ship was awaiting him, and he sailed off to have wonderful adventures that even Calypso would not know of. But," The boy jumped with excitement at the prospect of the big finish to the story he knew so well. "just before he dove of that cliff, he looked back at James Norrington and his men and told them:" She straightened he back and held onto the wall with one hand and posed the other, taking the same stance as that pirate she'd once known. "'Gentlemen, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain...Jack...Sparrow!'"

The small child applauded the story, turning his hands red. "And then you and father were to be married!"

"Yes." She began getting him under the blankets of his bed.

"But you couldn't because of Cutler Becket!"

"Mhm." She sat on the edge of the bed and handed her son his favorite toy; a pirate doll. "To sleep, now."

"And you both went on to help Captain Jack! And you went to Tortuga! And Father fought the Kracken!" He shouted.

"William Turner." Said Elizabeth sternly.

William laid down. "Yes, Mother."

"You'll want a lot of rest, won't you? Tomorrow you'll be very tired. I expect you two will be running all over this island. Causing lots of trouble, I know you will." She smiled, then leaned down to kiss William on the forehead. "Sleep well, dear."

Just as she was closing his door, William called her. "Mother? Do you think Father will know who I am? Before you tell him, that is."

Elizabeth paused for a moment. She was not hesitating; she was just thinking how her son looked so much like his father. His eyes were like her mirror into Will's world for the ten years he had not been with her.

"Mother?"

Suddenly, she was back in the room with her son. "He will know you."

"How?"

"He'll just know."

Satisfied with the unquestionable answer of fate, William finally rolled over and fell asleep gazing out his window at the stars. Was Will Turner somewhere on his way here, sharing this quiet moment with him? William knew he was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**The Prince and the Pirate**

**Chapter Two**

A quiet moment was the world to a captain. They were so few, and so precious, that nothing ever compared. Not gold, not rum, not anything. To the captain of the Flying Dutchman, gold was not even _comparable_ to a quiet moment.

The captain looked up at the stars and thought of all the things he'd missed in his life. And the lives of others.

Oh, the stars, the stars...

"Cap'n?"

He jumped, hitting his knee on the wood of the ship. Wincing, he bit turned to his father. "Yes?"

Bill Turner smiled. "Yer mind is elsewhere, eh, Will?"

Will didn't answer, he merely returned his gaze to the stars.

"You're scared she resents you."

Will looked at his father, and slowly answered with "It's been ten years. I left her all alone for ten years. How could she _not_ hate me?"

Bill placed a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder. He smiled. "What's to hate?"

"She wouldn't know- we only spent one day as a married couple. What's to love?"

"Everything, Will. Why do you think she chose you? She could have had anyone. Anyone. And she chose you. She chose to marry you right then and there, even though, let's be honest, it wasn't the ideal place to marry, was it?" They both chuckled softly. "And did she care? Even though both of you knew that one of you would die that night, she chose you." The were quiet for a moment, and Will filled his lungs with the smell and taste of the sea. "Go get some sleep. Go." Bill pushed him in the direction of the Captain's Quarters. "I don't care if you are the captain, I'm your father, now go."

Will chuckled to himself. As he fell asleep, he thought of Elizabeth, and how absolutely wonderful it would be to see his wife again.

"Just think..." He whispered to himself, smiling at the stars out his window. "You get a whole with no one but her...no one but Elizabeth..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

William woke early and ran to get his mother, only to find her already dressed and ready to go.

"Hurry, Willie!" She told him. Will could tell that she could barely contain her excitement.

Will got out his nice clothes. He wanted to look his best for his father. As he scrambled into his garments, he practiced his greeting.

"Hello, Father! Hello, Father. Father! Should I call him 'Father'? Maybe he'd like 'Papa' better. If he likes 'Papa' better, he'll tell me. ...Hello, Father!"

"Willie!" Will spun round. Elizabeth was in the doorway, holding out his hat. "Let me fix your hair, and then we'll be on our way."

Ten minutes later, Willie was running ahead of his mother, eager to get to the beach first.

"Willie!" She called. "Slow down! You don't want to be all out of breath when he arrives, do you?"

Willie didn't hear her. "Mother! Mother! I see a ship! A ship!"

"Does it have a flag? It could be just a pirate ship."

Willie squinted. "Yes!" Elizabeth's smile fell. It was not the Flying Dutchman, then.

"What's on the flag?"

"Um...A skull and crossbones!"

Elizabeth instinctively quickened her pace. By the time she was at her son's side, the ship was close enough to see clearly. "It's the Pearl." She bent down so as to be at eye-level with Willie. "William Weatherby Turner, you listen to me: do not move from this spot. That is an order. Savvy?" He nodded. Elizabeth lifted her skirt and ran to the beach.

A small dinghy was gently rocking in the sea, making its way towards the beach.

"Your Majesty," Called a man who stood and placed his hat over his heart. The boat crunched to a stop. He jumped out and swept her a deep bow. "Your Majesty."

"So you said. Drop the formalities, Jack."

"Elizabeth," He offered his hand to a short cloaked person to in the boat. For a second, Elizabeth thought perhaps it was Marty, but then why would Jack offer to help Marty out of the boat? "may I present Miss Rosemary Sparrow." The small figure threw back the hood of its cloak. It was a little girl, younger than Will by at least a few years, with hair the same color as Jack's, but curled and done up. Elizabeth could now see that under the cloak she wore a darling little gown that reminded Elizabeth of dresses she used to wear.

"She's...?" Elizabeth didn't know how to ask.

"Madam," The girl curtsied, showing surprising grace and poise for one so young. "I am deeply honored that I have been given this chance to meet you."

"She's got my eyes, doesn't she?" Jack pointed out.

"Y...yes." Elizabeth stammered. "Jack, I-"

"Mother! Mother, Mother!" shouted Will as he came tearing down the hill.

"What did I tell you?!" She demanded.

"Look, Mother!" He pointed out to sea.

"Yes, she is lovely, isn't she? That's why we call her the Pearl." Jack smiled proudly.

"No, not that one! _That_ one!"

Elizabeth turned, her heart twisting itself into a neatly tied knot. It was the Dutchman. She could see someone standing on the wooden beam holding the sail. It was Will. She knew it was. It had to be.

It seemed only a second later when suddenly Elizabeth realized she was in the surf. She had dashed straight into the sea itself to jump into the arms of her husband, who spun her around, kissing her, laughing with her, shouting with her.

"_Will_!" She cried. "It's been an eternity!"

"It's been a _lifetime_!" He agreed.

"Never leave again!" She begged, still burying her face in his shoulder, relishing the smell of his hair, the two of them standing in waves up past their hips.

"Elizabeth," He took her face in hands and brought her forehead to his. "Let's not spend these precious moments begging me to stay."

"Oi! Will! You two planning on drowning yourselves out there?"

Will looked closely at the man on the beach. "Jack?"

Elizabeth took him by the hand and they waded back to shore. "William-"

"Yes?" answered both Will Turner II and Will Turner III. Will II looked at the boy he knew not to be his son yet with confusion. The boy's face turned to utter distress at the realization that his father had no idea who he was. Then it seemed to click. Will looked Elizabeth, stunned.

"Will, this is William. ...He's your son. And Willie," She squeezed her son's shoulder. "This is your father, Captain Will Turner."

"H...h..." Willie struggled to get the words out. He'd rehearsed this his whole life! _Just say it! 'Hello Father!' SAY IT! _"H...Father!" He lept into the waiting arms of his father. When Will set him back down, Willie immediatly asked "Did you really save the life of Jack Sparrow and then help him escape Port Royal with just a length of rope? And then you were arrested a few months after by the East India Trading Company? And then you fought Davy Jones, and survived the Kracken? And then you stabbed the heart of Davy Jones and became the Captain of the Flying Dutchman? And is it true that-"

"Willie! Let your father speak." Elizabeth laughed.

"Look at you..." Will muttered, getting down on one knee to see his son closer to eye-level. "You'd be about...nine years old?"

"Almost ten, Father."

"You're tall." Will took his son's hat off and ruffled his hair.

"He looks just like you." Elizabeth joined Will at Willie's eye level.

"Your hair."

"Just the color."

"Mother says I've got your smart mouth."

Will looked at Elizabeth. She put her head on his shoulder. "Well he does."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Prince and the Pirate**

**Chapter Three**

After introductions were made, Jack asked Will if he wanted to run over to the Black Pearl to see the old crew.

"Jack, I'm sorry, but the last place I want to be right now is anywhere other than with my family. And I don't care if I never see the sea again."

"All right, then." Will, holding Elizabeth's hand, turned to go. Jack jumped in their way. "Can I just have a moment of your time?"

"Jack, let me be with my family the one day I can. I'll talk with you tomorrow morning on board the Pearl."

Jack took his daughter back to the Pearl, and they lowered the anchor right there in the bay, near to the Dutchman.

"So what have I missed, King Elizabeth and Prince Willie?" He put an arm around Elizabeth's shoulders and took Willie's hand in his as they started back towards home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...and the whole way there, we kept threatening to throw him overboard."

Willie giggled. Smiling widely, Elizabeth let her gaze wander to the window. The sun was nearing the horizon. She instantly decided not to mention it.

But Will had seen her look. "It's nearly sunset." He announced.

"Nooo!" Willie whined. "Father, you can't go! We have so much more to do together! We only just met!"

"Willie, I must go. I can only set foot on land for one day every ten years."

"I know..." He pouted.

"But sit tight for a moment. I've got to run to the ship for a second."

He was out and back in less than ten minutes.

"For Your Majesty," He held out a large parcel.

She smiled in an 'I'm not sure I entirely trust you' way. "What is it?"

"Nothing stolen, I assure you. I'm not that kind of pirate."

"What other kind of pirate is there?"

"I don't know- you're the king."

She untied the string and pull off the paper. "Oh, it's beautiful!" She held up the gown to see how long it would be on her. It had a light green floor-length skirt with a soft yellow bodice, and transparent sleeves. The collar came down in a low curved v-neck, and the sleeves only came down to the elbow. The bodice sparkled when the light hit it right. Elizabeth realized that there were tiny yellow and green gems spread across it. There was a shawl matching the sleeves as well. "Oh, Will!" She kissed him. "I love it."

"And though I didn't know I'd need another gift, I did have this. I think you'll like it." He brought out a long wooden case, and set it on the table, motioning for Willie to open it.

Willie opened the case, and began hopping up and down when he saw the magnificient sword inside, the steel inlaid with silver designs. "A sword! A sword! Now I shall be a _real_ pirate!"

Will closed the case. "I think it's a bit big for you, but I expect you'll be able to begin practicing with it in a few years."

"Will, it's just about..." Elizabeth tried not to let tears in her voice.

"Elizabeth-"

"I don't want to spend the rest of our precious time together begging you to stay. I just want to ask...why can't you?"

"You already know the answer."

"No, I mean what will happen if you stay on land?"

Will paused. "I don't really know. But something bad, I'm sure. You remember how angry Calypso was at Jones?"

"Then you must go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goodbyes were always terrible. The surf prevented all noise from the shore from reaching them, but it did not effect their view of the scene playing out.

Will was kneeling down, talking to his son. Though he'd never known Will as a child, Gibbs said that the boy looked exactly like his father did that day they'd pulled him from the wreckage of that ship. The boy hugged his father goodbye and then stepped back, rubbing his eyes. Will stood, and Elizabeth began weeping-

"Father," Jack turned. Rosemary was coming back on deck. She had changed out of her nice dress, and back into her normal clothes. She looked every inch the Captain's daughter (now). "Will I have to wear that dress again? Or one like it?"

"You're six, Rosie. I expect you'll wear your fair share of gowns." Rosemary made a face. "Will you run and get me my compass?"

"Aye." She ran into the Captain's Quarters and snatched the compass off the desk. She stole a quick peek at it. It spun around for a bit, then pointed towards the land. She scoffed. The compass never worked for her. It _always_ pointed towards land. "Here it is!" She ran back out and dashed up the stairs to the wheel two at a time. "Where are we going next, Father?"

"Hm..." He opened the compass. It would not choose a target. "We really do need to talk to Captain Turner first."

"Why?"

He looked at her. Her hair was still curled, framing her small face. She gave him a cute smile. He thought about what to say. "I'm not going to tell you."

She scoffed. "You just don't know." She went back down the stairs and headed below deck.

"I told you," Gibbs tied off a rope and walked up to Jack. "It's bad luck to have a woman on board. Even a miniature one."

"And I told you," Jack answered. "She's no miniature woman. She's a little demon."

"Beg pardon sir, but..." Jack looked at him with confusion and curiosity. Gibbs shrugged. "she is a Sparrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right, Jack, what do you want?" Will asked the next morning as he climbed on the Pearl. "What was so important you had to come find me." Every crew member of the Pearl was on deck, and preparing her to sail. Except for Gibbs and the little girl standing next to Jack.

"We want to know where the ship is." Rosemary said aggressively, folding her arms.

"Rosemary," Jack tapped her on the head.

"What?" She had no fear of the Captain, that was obvious. She seemed to be a very different girl than the shy, softspoken one that Will had met on the beach yesterday.

"Why don't you go...over _there_?" Jack pointed towards his quarters.

"You said all hands on deck. I'm a part of this crew."

"So you are. ...Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye, Cap'n! Sorry, Miss." Gibbs had to drag her away. She put up a good fight, though.

"All right now, William, let's talk." Jack put an arm around Will's shoulders. "...You, being the captain of the Flying Dutchman, _are_ the sea."

"So?"

"So, being the sea, you must know about a ship called the Queen Anne's Revenge."

Will froze. "I've heard of it."

"Where did she run aground?"

Will pushed Jack's arm off his shoulder. "Why do you want to know?"

It was Jack's turn to freeze. "No reason."

"Well, no, I don't know."

"You're lying."

"But so are you. Why should I trust you?"

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly...stupid."

"You're making fun of me." Will smiled.

"Oh, no no no. I learned myself a lesson the last time I made fun of the Captain of the Flying Dutchman." Jack looked off in the distance. "Damn jar of dirt was empty."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Nine Years and Eleven Months Later

AN: Thanks so much to darkravenkb226, Sarah Jo, Scofield'sMyMan, Mystery GYRL, Seed-of-Flame, ShopGirl1, lemonwedges4, Kantrix Gabriel, LilyBilly, Miranda Aurelia, bk-1205, and ohiowriter for reviewing. I'm so glad you guys enjoy it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Prince and the Pirate**

**Chapter Four**

_My Dear Mother,_

_Your duty as my mother has been carried out with the upmost perfection. I now ask that you allow me to carry out my duty as my father's son. I humbly implore you- do not follow me._

_If I die in this attempt, know that I shall at least see me father a second time._

_Forever Your Loving Son,_

_--William Turner III_

Elizabeth crumpled the note in her fist. A few tears slid down her cheeks and fell onto her knees.

"Your Majesty?"

She looked up. Everything looked as if it were in slow motion to her.

The maid saw the note, and glanced around the room. Everything _seemed_ to be in order- no, wait! There were little things missing here and there- a bag, a candle, a book, ect.- but not enough to make it very obvious.

"He's gone." Elizabeth bit her lip.

"What shall I do, Your Majesty?" The maid asked as if it were a natural assumption.

She paused. She hadn't thought that far yet. She was still trapped in the disbelief stage.

The note said not to have him followed. But he'd never really experienced true danger.

_He'll be killed! And he's all I have!_

Elizabeth wiped her face as if ripping the tears off. "Prepare my flagship, and send word to all the Pirate Lords. If anyone finds him, they bring him back here, and I'll reward them greatly. Go! We leave as soon as possible."

The maid tore out of the room and down the staircase. Elizabeth hurried to her room to get dressed and pack a few belongings to take with her. She didn't have much time- they'd be gone within the hour- she would make sure of it. Her worry and sadness quickly turned to burning rage.

_William Weatherby Turner, when I get my hands on you--!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow was shrouded in mystery. All that was known about him for sure was that, after nearly ten years of sailing on his life's love, the Black Pearl- nearly ten years after his _supposed_ rendezvous with the Flying Dutchman- he'd lost it yet again, to his friend and enemy, Hector Barbossa.

The only way Jack Sparrow could win back his Pearl was to pursue in the only other ship that fast. He'd just have to convince the young captain to let him borrow it. And even after an hour of persuasion, she still wasn't too keen on the idea.

"But _why _should I give my ship to you?" She asked yet again.

"I say again, I'll only be needing it for a while, and then- the- er- then you get her back."

"If you can't keep order on your own ship, how can I trust you with mine?"

Jack paused. If he didn't answer carefully, he'd be lucky to leave with his life, nevermind a ship. "My ship..."

"Is gone. Again."

"...It was Barbossa's fault!" He finally answered.

She scoffed. "It's always been Barbossa's fault."

"Captain!" Shouted a crewman near the wheel.

"Yes, what is it?"

"The tide and the wind are with us- it would be best to leave now, before it's too late."

"One moment." She turned back to Jack, who had an expectant look in his eye. "Go get your own ship, Sparrow."

"You owe me!" He snapped.

"I repaid you." She snapped right back.

"...You owe me a lot more than that!"

"I do not!"

"What would you be if you never had me? Eh?"

"What would _you_ be if _you_ never had _me_? I'll tell you- _worse_ off than you are now!"

"Oh, and WHAT am I now?!"

"You are a mediocre captain- AT BEST- of a ship that you are unworthy of and a crew that you cannot keep under control, and a lying, cheating, bilge rat son of a _bitch_!"

"Do NOT speak about your grandmother that way- that woman was a saint!"

They glared at each other, nose to nose, for a few tense seconds. The crew all forgot whatever they supposed to be doing, preparing themselves mentally for bloodshed.

Finally, both captains let out a sigh of mutual frustration, and shook hands, signaling a truce.

"Do remember to write, love." Sparrow clapped her on the shoulder.

She nodded. "I will." Sparrow turned to leave. "Oi!" She called. He looked over his shoulder. "Don't get yourself killed."

He smiled. "Goodbye, Rosie."

"Goodbye, Father."

Sparrow climbed down the ladder hanging over the side of the ship, into his dinghy, and began rowing back to shore. He heard the first mate shout an order to weigh anchor, and saw Captain Rosemary take her place at the wheel. She looked over her shoulder at him.

He ceased rowing, stood, and removed his hat in salute. She waved her hat at him as well.

He couldn't help smiling up at the few clouds in the sky._ You watch her now. That's the mother's job. And you've been shirking it off on me far too long._

He reached into his pocket to get his compass, but there was nothing there. Confused, he searched the floor of the dinghy, oblivious to all the noises on the ship that he'd been so focused on a moment ago.

"Captain! A heading?"

There was a pause. Jack looked up. _That little..._ She couldn't have...

He saw her point in a direction, and the first mate relayed it to the crew.

But he knew that point. He'd used that "carefree" hand gesture so many times before. The compass was not being useful. He knew where it pointed: land. It had always pointed towards land for Rosemary- which was intensely strange, considering that she'd always very much hated going ashore or making port.

Jack smiled, happy at the fact that the compass would do her no good, and began humming to himself as he resumed rowing. The soft humming turned into singing. "Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: I know, I know, it's kinda short. But it just seemed like the perfect note to end the chapter on. And I've got the next chapter about halfway done- and it's longer than this one, I promise. Plus, things will finally start being explained!


End file.
